


Finding Shiro

by GreenCat42



Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Finding Shiro, M/M, Post Season 2, and attacks the paladins, black paladin lance, but he's controlled by the galra, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Shiro has been found, but the paladins reach a few snags in rescuing him. Especially since his eyes glow yellow and he's trying to kill Lance.





	

            The paladins had found Shiro, finally. After six grueling months of searching, Allura discovered his prosthetic arm signature on a tiny Galra controlled planet in the Vardian sector. Everyone was itching to get down to the surface, Keith especially. He’d taken it the hardest when Shiro disappeared. Lance had finally reached him, getting him to come out of his quarters.

            Everyone was in their paladin armor, waiting for the signal to fly down to the planet’s surface. Lance wore the black paladin armor, but sweat coated his dark skin, sticking his hair to his head. “Okay, let’s get to our lions and get down there and bring back Shiro.”

            No one knew what kind of condition Shiro was in, so precautions were made. Lance had to tell Keith not to go in swinging, he could read him like a textbook. “Keith I know you miss him,” Lance said leaning over to kiss him.

            They’d bonded in more than one way over losing Shiro. “Ugh none of that,” Pidge grumbled making a face. “I don’t need to see you two sucking face.”

            Hunk just smiled, but his smile was a little sad. Lance knew it was because he missed Shay. “Let’s go buddy,” Lance said walking over to pat his best friend’s shoulder.

            Blue rumbled in Lance’s head. It was difficult keeping up two bonds, but Blue understood his bond with the black lion was temporary. Black was temperamental and very selfish. She kept trying to push Blue’s bond out of his head, it was a struggle. Now, Lance could give control back to Shiro, which a tiny part of him was glad.

            Everyone got into their lions and left the castle. Black hurried, flying faster and Lance had to rein her in. “I know you missed Shiro.”

            The flight was quick and quiet, no Galra battle droids coming out to meet them. They landed, the paladins exiting their lions. Still, it was quiet, too quiet. Lance shouldered his bayard weapon, he still used the blue paladin weapon; it felt more comfortable in his hand. Shiro’s bayard felt foreign and heavy.

            Keith had both his bayard sword and his Galra sword out. He’d practiced dual wielding since they defeated Zarkon. “Let’s go,” Lance said.

            He swept the area, Pidge hacking into the system and the door opening. There were no soldiers, no droids. “Something doesn’t feel right,” Lance said his stomach clenching.

            Keith nodded. Sweat dripped down Hunk’s face and he swallowed hard his face pale. “I don’t like how quiet it is,” he said. “It feels like a trap.”

             “We’ll be careful and quiet,” Lance whispered.

            The corridors were empty and quiet. Then, they encountered a battalion of droids. “Keith do your thing,” Lance said.

            He watched Keith’s back as he swooped in, swords twirling. It didn’t take the red paladin long to take out the droids, his Galra blade slicing into them easily. “Pidge where’s Shiro?” Lance asked.

            Pidge pulled up their hologram console. “He’s straight this way,” they said pointing.

            “Let’s move.”

            It took all of ten minutes to reach the door where Shiro was. It took another thirty seconds for Pidge to hack in and unlock the door. There were no droids guarding, nothing. Other than the small battalion they’d encountered, it was silent. “I still don’t like this,” Hunk muttered clenching his bayard.

            The door swished open and the paladins hurried inside. “There he is!” Keith called.

            “Hold up!” Pidge said grabbing Keith’s shoulder. “There’s a laser grid.”

            “Ok?”

            “No, not the alarm kind, this kind,” they said tearing off a piece of tech and tossing it forward.

            It hissed, turning bright red and two pieces fell to the ground. “Oh,” Keith said his eyes wide.

            Shiro was in a pod of some kind, similar to the cryo pods in the castle. Purple lights surrounded him, glinting off his prosthetic, but his eyes were closed. The laser corridor wasn’t that long, maybe fifteen or twenty feet. “I can do it,” Lance said.

            “Do what?” Keith asked.

            “Get through.”

            “No, Pidge can hack in and we’ll rescue Shiro together.”

            Then an alarm sounded, loud and blaring. “Looks like we were found out,” Pidge said. “I’ll try, but it’s going to take me a minute, this is complex.”

            “I can do this,” Lance said gripping Keith’s gloved hands. “Trust me.”

            The long scar that curved down Lance’s face made Keith swallow hard. He knew Lance got that scar when he didn’t trust him. “Fine, please be careful,” Keith said his voice low. “And-and come back to me.”

            Lance slid his helmet off, along with Keith’s and leaned forwards and kissed him. It was short and sweet. “I will come back to you.”

            He pulled his helmet back on and started across the laser grid. His flexible lanky body easily fit between the lasers that faintly criss crossed. He knew what would happen if he touched them. Faintly he could hear arguing from Pidge and Hunk.

            Finally, Lance was through the lasers. He pressed the com. “Pidge, what do I need to do to open Shiro’s pod?”

            “Give me a tic,” they said.

            The door to Shiro’s pod beeped, then hissed open smoke curling around the bottom. At first Shiro didn’t move, then his hand twitched and his eyes flicked open. “Oh quiznak!” Lance screamed.

            Shiro’s eyes weren’t their normal dark eyes, they glowed yellow. He grinned, baring his teeth. Out his Galra arm snapped, gripping onto Lance’s neck. Squeezing into Lance’s neck, he grinned lifting upwards until Lance couldn’t touch. His legs dangled, twitching as he tried to pry Shiro’s hand from around his throat. Pain splintered downwards and he could hear bones creaking. “Blue Paladin, you came to rescue me, how-sweet,” Shiro said.

            His voice was different, crackly, and angry. “Pidge hurry up!” Hunk yelled when he heard Lance scream.

Keith drew both his swords anger dancing in his violet eyes. He bounced on his feet determined to get to Lance. “You thought you’d come in and rescue little old me,” Shiro said. “I don’t need protection. I am not the black paladin anymore. You stole my armor, stole my lion Lance. I wanted Keith to be my replacement, not a useless joker like you. You never deserved anything, not the blue lion, not being a paladin. You are useless.”

Lance tried so hard, but the edges of his eyesight were darkening. He wasn’t able to breathe. _‘I’m going to die,’_ he thought tears filling his eyes.

            They spilled down his cheeks. “Cry baby, you are nothing, worthless.”

            “Almost done,” Pidge said anxiety flooding their system. “There!”

            The laser flickered then disappeared. Keith ran towards Lance. His eyes widened when he saw Shiro. “Let him go!” Keith roared.

            Both his swords swung at Shiro’s Galra arm, sparks splintering from where he struck the metal. Shiro turned his golden gaze on Keith a sneer curling on his lips. He tossed Lance aside, his limp body hitting the floor with a thunk. “Well, it’s Keith. Poor little orphan Keith. Do you think you can take me down?”

            Keith gritted his teeth, his hands tightening on his swords. “You hurt Lance, if I have to, I will take you down.”

            Hunk had his bayard out, holding up the large yellow canon gun. His hands shook and his eyes were wide and wet. “Shiro, that’s not Shiro.”

            Shiro’s arm glowed purple and he leapt at Keith. It was a whirlwind between the two of them. Sword, arm, Galra sword, arm. Then Shiro found an opening grabbing Keith’s arm, a loud cracking echoing down the hall. Keith screamed his Galra blade dropping to the ground. Shiro picked it up by the blade, his mechanical arm squeezing at the metal. “You and your Galra blood Keith. This blade is evidence that you’re like me. You should be serving the Galra empire with me,” Shiro said.

            “Never,” Keith panted. “Shiro this isn’t you.”

            His golden eyes flickered and something shifted in Shiro’s gaze. Then he laughed, a dark and evil sound. “It’s the real true me. I am part of the Galra empire, their champion. This blade, is part of the rebellion and should be squashed just like you.”

            He started to squeeze, the Galra blade creaking and groaning. “No Shiro, stop!” Keith cried.

            Hunk held his bayard weapon trained on Shiro with shaking hands. “I can’t, I can’t shoot him,” he said tears rolling down his cheeks.

            Pidge held their bayard weapon out as well. Fear flickered in their eyes. Lance was out, Keith was on the ground. Hunk was too afraid to shoot. “Shiro, snap out of it. You’re my friend, you’re the black paladin, you’re our leader!” Keith yelled.

            Shiro closed his eyes shaking his head. His eyes lost the yellow for a moment. “No, I won’t let him go,” he growled, but dropped Keith’s sword. “I am a part of the Galra empire.”

            “Shiro!”

            Keith clutched his arm but got to his feet. He staggered over and stood in front of Shiro. “Go on, take me out. Kill me.”

            Shiro reached out, ready to grab him, but he stopped. “No, no.”

            Closing his eyes tight he clutched his head, gripping his head. “Keith, kill me, please,” Shiro whispered.

            His voice was back to normal, soft and brotherly. “What have I done?”

            Slumping to his knees, Shiro groaned softly. “C’mon, Hunk help me,” Keith said.

            Despite his broken arm, Keith helped Shiro up. “Is-is Lance?” Hunk whispered.

            Pidge pressed a finger to his neck. “He’s alive, but he needs a cryo pod stat,” Pidge said worry making their voice tremble.

            Purple bruises spread all across Lance’s throat, marring his dark skin. Keith could barely look at him, hoping he would survive. He couldn’t think of life without Lance. It was too painful. Hunk pulled Lance into his arms, careful, so careful. Pidge grabbed Keith’s blade. “We need to go now.”

            They’d turned off the alarms while Keith and Lance fought, but who knows what other droids would be rushing towards them.

            It took twice as long to reach the lions. Black roared loudly when she saw Shiro. “I don’t deserve you,” Shiro whispered.

            “C’mon, let’s go. You need to pilot Black back to the castle. Lance can’t.”

            Shiros’ eyes were bleak, defeated. “No.”

            Keith gritted his teeth anger rushing through his system. “You have to, go!”

            She opened her mouth, welcoming Shiro. “GO!”

            Hunk carried Lance into the yellow lion and Pidge climbed into the green lion. Red seemed to sense his fear, she purred in his mind, trying to calm him. He was worried for Lance. He’d told Lance to come back to him.

            A group of Galra battle droids lined up behind them, holding up weapons. “Halt in the name of the Galra empire,” they demanded.

            “Go!”

            They left the planet behind and headed back to the castle.

            Shiro baraked himself in his quarters when they reached the castle. No one could get him to come out. He locked the door and not even Pidge’s threats of hacking it made him open the door. Lance was put in a pod immediately, but Coran feared for his windpipe. Keith refused to be put in a pod, stating he wanted to wait for Lance to come out first. Coran made him a splint and wrapped his arm.

            “He’ll wake up when he wakes up,” Coran said while Keith stood and watched him.

            He was still half in his paladin armor, still waiting for Lance to come out. It had been two days and still nothing. The bruises had faded, but would Lance be able to talk, that worried Keith. “I know.”

            “Why don’t you go shower, eat something. I’ll watch over him.”

            Coran’s voice was gentle. He’d spent almost the same amount of time as Keith, checking his vitals and making sure the pod was operating at optimum power. “He won’t wake up before I come back will he?”

            “No, he’s got another day at least,” Coran said. “Go.”

            Keith admitted to himself a shower and a change of clothes would be nice. Turning, he glanced once more at Lance’s sleeping self and hurried to his quarters.

            After a shower, Keith almost put on his jacket, then set it aside. The door to his quarters swished open and he turned towards Lance’s room. He needed something and the door swished open. He’d been in Lance’s room enough to know how neat the boy was. His jacket hung neatly in the closet and Keith grabbed it, shoving his arms inside the sleeves. Lance’s scent surrounded him. It helped a little. Turning on his heel, Keith left his room and headed back to the healing pod.

            Shiro sat on his bed holding his head in his arms. Guilt at away in his chest. _‘How can I lead Voltron when I attacked my friends, my family?’_ he thought.

            He hadn’t showered, hadn’t eaten anything since they’d brought him back to the castle. A soft knock sounded on his door. “Shiro?” Allura called. “Please come out.”

            Her voice was sad and his heart clenched. She’d been so happy to see him come out his lion-no Lance’s lion. Allura had raced towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him. “I knew we’d find you,” she’d murmured in his ear.

            Shiro clenched his jaw and pulled her arms away from him. “You shouldn’t have bothered,” he said turning away from her and walking away.

            He’d missed the hurt look on her face, the tears that sparkled in her iridescent eyes. “What happened?” she asked, her voice cracking a little.

            Shiro groaned wanting to rip his Galra arm from his body, throw it away. He wanted to die. “I can’t, you know that.”

            “I don’t care,” she said.

            When the door swished open, Shiro started and stared up at her. “How?”

            “You don’t think I have a master code to open these doors? I wanted to give you a little time to calm down after the incident. I wanted to see you.”

            Her gown swished over the floors and she knelt in front of him. “Shiro, it wasn’t your fault.”

            “It was, I hurt Lance, I hurt Keith,” Shiro said. “I’m a monster.”

            Haxxus was right, he was only a tool for the Galra empire. It was clear. “No, you’re Shiro, black paladin and leader of Voltron.”

            “I’m a liability Allura,” Shiro whispered. “I can’t be trusted.”

            She gripped his face in her hands pulling his face upwards and forcing him to look into her eyes. “I trust you. I’ve always trusted you Shiro.”

            There were unsaid words in her voice, something different in her gaze. “Please.”

            Tears filled his eyes dripping down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry Allura.”

            She slid her hands down his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding tight. She was his anchor, one he didn’t even knew he needed. “Come out and eat something. Also, you should shower you kind of smell.”

            “Alright.”

            Keith waited outside of Lance’s pod, only to hear familiar footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Shiro walk up to him. His hair was damp from a shower and he had clean clothes on. “Hey,” Keith whispered.

            Shiro rubbed his arm staying a distance from the other paladin. His gaze moved to Lance in the pod. “How is he doing?”

            “Better, Coran said he’ll be out soon.”

            “Keith, I’m so sorry.”

            “Allura got you out of your room, didn’t she?” Keith said.  

            “Yeah, she’s pretty persistent also she has a master key to the doors,” Shiro said. “Why aren’t you in a pod?”

            “I want to wait for Lance to come out.”

            Together they waited. Coran came and checked up on them. He didn’t say anything about Shiro joining them. Then the door hissed open and Lance stumbled out. Keith immediately stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the lanky boy’s waist. “Hey,” Keith said.

            Lance opened his mouth, his voice squeaky and soft. “Hey yourself.”

            When his eyes focused on Shiro, he stopped and tensed up, his blue eyes widening. Swallowing hard, Lance stared at him frozen in place. Shiro nodded a little and turned and left. Only when he’d left the room did Lance relax, leaning into Keith. “Mm you’re warm,” Lance whispered his voice soft.

            “Looks like your voice was a little more damaged than we thought,” Coran said. “With a few Altean exorcises you’ll be back to new.”

            Lance gave Coran a thumbs up. “Lance, I told you to come back to me,” Keith said. “You went and got injured.”

            “Says the man with a broken arm. Get in a pod idiot,” Lance retorted. “I’ll watch over you. Also, give me back my jacket.”

            Lance reached up and turned Keith’s face, pressing his lips against his. “I’m sorry.”

            “I’ll go in a pod later and no this is my jacket now.”

            Lance pouted, but smiled anyways.

            True to his promise, Keith entered a pod, but he’d only be in there for a few hours. And true to his word, Lance watched over him until he stumbled out. Keith dragged him to his room afterwards, intent on never letting Lance go. “Wait a minute,” Lance protested.

            “No, cuddling time, now.”

            “Fine, let’s go.”         

            It took time for Lance to get over his fear of Shiro, and Shiro to get over his guilt. When they did, Lance got to tell him how glad he was that Shiro got to take back control of the black lion and be alone with Blue again.


End file.
